


Dirk x Roxy [Trans Makeup]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cosmetics, F/F, Feminization, Ficlet, Mouth Partialism, Trans Character, Trans Dirk Strider, gender euphoria, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:roxy and trans fem dirk doing each others makeup, tenderly applying lipstick, resisting the urge to immediately smudge it
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 7





	Dirk x Roxy [Trans Makeup]

Dirk’s fingers nervously pulling on themselves, trying to turn into fists in her lap with her eyes shut tight because the nerves are going to eat her alive if she looks at Roxy right now. Finally, there’s gentle hands smoothing her one stress-tear away, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. “We’ll start simple, okay?”

And they do. She’s watched Roxy apply her eyeliner often enough to understand the mechanics, so Dirk pins her wild bangs back, takes up the pen, furrows her sharp brows in concentration. With a steady hand, she drags a sharp point out to the creases that form when Roxy smiles enough to bunch her cheeks. The praise— _Dirk, that’s perfect!_ —sets her heart fluttering immediately.

It goes well. Even when she’s distracted by the way Roxy’s tongue catches between her teeth when applying Dirk’s mascara, lining her lips, filling her thinner lips in with rose-gold, taking the time to pat glittering powder on top. When a mirror is turned on her face, she can feel (see) the way her flush lights up her cheeks and ears.

Roxy lets her pick the eyeshadow to apply, something fuchsia and fading to warm violet towards the inner corners of her piercing amber eyes. Dirk retaliates with cool blues, nearly black, matte lipstick that she carefully swipes a clear gloss over.

“You know, this stuff tastes like cherries,” she mentions, off-hand as she turns her jaw this way, that way, to admire Dirk’s work in the hand mirror.

There’s a lump in her throat. “Yeah?”

Leaning in close, too close, the Lalonde brushes their noses together with one hand playing at the front of Dirk’s pretty blouse, pulling the bow around the collar loose.

“Wanna taste it?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626569150470471680/roxy-and-trans-fem-dirk-doing-each-others-makeup)


End file.
